1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of pirbuterol, a known sympathomimetic amine of the formula ##STR1## and the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof in treating congestive heart failure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Congestive heart failure, regardless of its etiology, is characterized by a distention of the myocardial tissue of the left and/or right ventricles of the heart reducing the efficiency with which the blood is ejected into systemic and/or pulmonary circulations and results in elevated venous pressure, lowered cardiac output and peripheral and pulmonary edema. If left untreated the health of a patient with congestive heart failure could deteriorate to the point where the disease would be fatal.
While there are several medicinals available for the treatment of congestive heart failure, the most widely used is digitalis. Although digitalis is moderately effective in the treatment of this disease, its use is limited because of its slow onset of action and the small difference between the maximum therapeutic and minimum toxic dose levels.